Goodbye to Bloo
Goodbye to Bloo is the 79th and final episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on May 3, 2009 on Cartoon Network, and served as the series finale as well as the last episode for a marathon starting at 1 PM ET/PT and the last of five new episodes to be seen. Plot The episode begins with Bloo waiting for Mac as he is over an hour late for his daily visit. The Clock states that it is 4:00, making Bloo angry that he was being ratted out. Then, the doorbell rings and a family arrives to adopt a blue friend with no nose, and leading them to Bloo's room where Eduardo, Coco and Wilt are holding a court. Then, the blue friend is revealed to be No Nose Ned, who has been in the room waiting for the new human family to adopt him, and Bloo is relieved. Mr. Herriman explains that Mac was not going to be there because he was moving so he helps his friends plan a special day. The next afternoon, Mac arrives at the home and Bloo wants to do something special, but the other friends - Wilt, wanting to play basketball; Madame Foster, who baked a new sugar free batch of her annual cookies; Coco, to have their portrait painted by artistic friend Leonardo DeLychee; and Pizza Party wanting him to write a song for them, and others have plans to be with Mac on this day, but Bloo wants to do something special: Jump The Shark. While Bloo looks for a shark in the swimming pool, Frankie then has something special for Mac: a surprise party (and he hates them, but in this case he really is surprised to see this as all the friends (including Goo Goo GaGa) join in for a farewell as well as some of the many characters that have appeared in the series gather to say goodbye, Bloo - frustrated that he could not make a ramp in time with help of a nerdy shark and Madame Foster's friends Flo Jehrkins - bursts into the room with the dogfish friend and walks to it and jumps over it. Mac then says that because his mom got promoted they were moving...into a bigger apartment next door (so everyone signed him a goodbye card and threw him a going away party for nothing, and it was not his last day at Foster's after all) that belonged to Louise as she was moving to a new home that doesn't allow imaginary friends and guess who's moving into Foster's: Cheese, who greets them all with "Now we're brother roomies!" Everybody screams into fear and Wilt says "I'm sorry, but this is not okay!" as the opening animation used is shown in reverse, and Cheese says "Okay, bye doggies!," ending the episode. During the credits, a hand-drawn ink-on-paper drawing of a happy Mac and Bloo walking off into the sunset with the words, "Thanks for watching!! Craig and Lauren" written at the top is shown on the right, ending the series. Trivia *Bloo's alter ego Orlando Bloo made an appearace, athough in Neighbor Pains, Frankie states she will burn the hat and trench coat. Bloo somehow got it back or had a spare. *Bloo made references to other episodes when he was trying to tell Mac what to do. *This was Craig McCracken's final project before he quit his job at Cartoon Network. *If you look closely on the goodbye card, you can see the name "Peas" from The Little Peas. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Goo